1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which movement of the tape in the reproducing mode can be temporarily stopped to allow the apparatus to be placed in a record mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previously proposed conventional magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, in order to place the apparatus in the recording mode, the normally provided forward and the record pushbuttons must be simultaneously depressed. This usually only can be done after movement of the tape is stopped by depressing the stop button. Accordingly, such previously proposed apparatus have the disadvantage that several operations must be performed before the mode of operation can be changed and further that the buttons must simultaneously be operated by two fingers. For example, when editing tape, the tape must be temporarily stopped in the reproducing--or playback--mode, as by operating the stop pushbutton; then, to change the apparatus over into the recording mode, the normal forward button (which has been released upon actuation of the stop button) must be again depressed, along with the record pushbutton. Such operations are troublesome.